Picnic Day
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: [post-epilogue] They've found a gateway to the Digital World and they can come and go as they please, and Ruki just wants to enjoy the peace and her partner's company and share it with her loved ones.
1. Happy

**A/N:** Written for the Tale in Fragments Challenge, 10 prompts List 1, prompt #01 – happy, and for the Female Character Appreciation Competition (with Ruki), both on the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges Forum (link's in my profile). This will be a ten (or maybe more)-part mini chapter (mini as in under 800 words) fic. And some fluff for once.

Enjoy. :D

* * *

**Picnic Day  
1\. Happy**

It's been a while since Ruki's been able to laugh like this, sitting in the soft mat of grass with streams of data rolling lazily overhead. Calumon is scampering between the yellow weed flowers and her lap, and the scene is just so lighthearted and amusing she can't help but laugh.

Renamon laughs as well, chucking quietly under the shadow of the she stands under. It's been a while since she's been able to smile all. It's been a while even for Calumon, whose ears had been small and droopy for so long.

But that was before Takato had found the portal, before they could come and go to the Digital World as they pleased, and vice versa. Before they could just spend time together without having to fight for the world – because they hadn't had that chance before, torn away from each other before they could enjoy the peace they'd made.

They have it now though, and the shock and breathless joy has faded away into a more quiet happiness, where they can sit and enjoy the sun together, pick those yellow weed flowers and make flower crowns from them, and count the clouds.

The only thing that's missing is being able to share this joy with the rest of the world, but Ruki is grateful to have the chance: to have Renamon, to have been a Tamer and befriended Calumon – and to think she'd hated the little guy for being cute.

She knows her mum will enjoy this scene; the sun in the Digital world is simply an amassment of data producing light: it has nothing like UV radiation or the quality of tanning skin, so complexion and health aren't problems. The only environmental issue is the data storms that sometimes arise and streams that sometimes shoot them off to different areas, but they're almost pros at navigating that now; they can more than manage.

And Renamon can fight any Digimon that attacks them, if she has to. But neither of them want to have to; the peace they're enjoying is too sweet for them to want to break it. And they don't have to either; the entire world is peaceful now, after they saved it and themselves from the D-reaper. That unity had erased the desire to constantly fight for strength.

At least, for now it has. Things could change in the future, but there's no reason to think of that in the present. Calumon brings more flowers to Ruki, tumbling in her lap with them before running off for more, and Ruki continues her flower crown, knowing how lucky she is and simply enjoying the scene.


	2. Imitate

**A/N:** Written for the Tale in Fragments Challenge, 10 prompts List 1, prompt #02 – imitate, and for the Female Character Appreciation Competition (with Ruki), both on the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges Forum (link's in my profile).

Enjoy. :D

* * *

**Picnic Day  
2\. Imitate**

Takato's puppy is trying to imitate Guilmon, which is funnier now than it was before the Digital World became accessible to them again. Maybe it's because Guilmon is now there, teaching the little puppy how to wriggle his ears. Maybe it's because _all_ of their Digimon partners are there, something that had for so long been denied to them.

And yet it hadn't even been a year since the D-reaper had been defeated. But to them the separation was long enough, potent enough, to feel like a lifetime. This, now, is the thing they'd dreamed of in that time, sitting under a tree in the park or running through the tunnels or climbing the stairs to the old hideout where the Digital Gate had appeared in the past and present.

Now it's a reality and they can only hope it won't disappear on them again. And beyond that they can smile and laugh and enjoy a peace they hadn't had before, do the things they'd never had the time, the opportunity, to do.

'What do you say we leave these boys to their thing?' Ruki doesn't look at Renamon; they understand each other like that, and the grunt of affirmation is answer enough. She looks at Juri and Shiuchon and Lopmon. Juri had been talking with Impmon before, but now the purple Digimon was playing with Takato, Guilmon and the puppy and she sat under a tree of her own. So were Terriermon, Henry, Monodromon and Ryo for that matter. Shiuchon looked like she wanted to play as well, but the boys were being unusually muddy and that didn't appeal at all.

'And go where?' Juri asks, though she's eager and curious. Ruki feels a pang as she looks at the girl; they'd gotten their partners back but Leomon was forever gone. Still, Juri doesn't begrudge them at all. She smiles, she comes along with all of them and she plays with the other Digimon. Sometimes Calumon goes home with her as well…but no-body tries to replace Leomon, or forget him. He's neither of those things.

Ruki thinks. 'Somewhere quiet,' she says. 'Is there a hot spring around here?'

That question is aimed to the Digimon, and while Renamon shrugs, Lopmon nods. 'It's over that way,' she says, pointing east. 'Not many Digimon go there, because of the lake.' And because it didn't matter to the Digimon whether the water was warm or cold or not there at all.

They agree on the hot spring and leave the boys behind, Lopmon leading the way. Shiuchon is the first into the water when they arrive, still young and excitable. But she's grown up; her lisp is gone, and she's a little taller. They've all grown up now. Juri's not keeping all her pain bottled up inside. Ruki's understanding people better now.

'How strange,' Renamon murmurs, licking her fur where the water makes it stand in odd directions. 'I'm afraid I don't see how this differs from a normal bath.'

Lopmon doesn't either, however Shiuchon is busy splashing her so she can't say so.

Ruki closes her eyes, feeling the tingling warmth spreading through her body. 'We'll have to go to a hot spring in the real world one day then,' she says.

It's actually a good idea; her grandmother's been wanting a family holiday anyway.


	3. Blossom

**A/N:** Written for the Tale in Fragments Challenge, 10 prompts List 1, prompt #03 – blossom, and for the Female Character Appreciation Competition (with Ruki), both on the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges Forum (link's in my profile).

Enjoy. :D

* * *

**Picnic Day  
3\. Blossom**

Ruki comes home with her skin a healthy flush and her eyes bright from laughter, if tired. Rumiko cannot help but smile. Seeing a child happy is always a treat for a mother, and she'd seen Ruki sad or angry too many times.

'Had fun?' she asks lightly.

'Mmm,' Ruki murmurs happily, a spring in her step. 'Let's go to the hot springs, 'kaa-san. You and me and obaa-chan and Renamon.'

Rumiko is surprised, but doesn't see anything wrong with the suggestion. She has no photo shoots the coming weekend, and a hot spring are always a nice place to relax. 'What brought this on?' she asked.

'Hmm…we haven't had a family vacation in a while.' Something Ruki hadn't cared much about in the past. 'And I want to show Renamon the hot springs of the real world.'

Rumiko couldn't help but smile at that; Renamon has been good for Ruki in more ways than she can count. She'd helped that little scrunched up bud grow into a beautiful happy flower – and Rumiko couldn't be happier. Really.

Except sometimes she wishes she could have been the one to make Ruki happy.

'kaa-san?' Ruki asks, looking at her. Her expression gives nothing away, but she knows what her mother is thinking. Unfortunately, she can do little about it; she and Renamon share something no-one else who isn't a Tamer will never understand. The Digital World was more accessible, but the desire for power was less in this newfound peace after the D-reaper. In fact, the wild Digimon did _not_ want to grow and evolve, for fear they might revive the sleeping beast.

'It's nothing.' Rumiko shakes her head. 'So what did you do in the Digital World?'

'Had a picnic.' Ruki shrugs. 'Hung out; the boys were being boys, so we girls went to the hot springs.'

'I see.' Rumiko wonders why Ruki asked for the hot springs specifically then.

'Renamon can't appreciate the Digital World ones,' Ruki explains, answering the unasked question. 'In the Digital World, what you feel is what you expect to feel.' She shrugs. 'So if you don't know how the springs usually feel, they don't feel like much. If you remember it's data and not water, you don't even get wet.'

'I see,' Rumiko says again, wondering how that would be. It sounded interesting; a hot spring would probably feel like a dream, if one had dreamt it. 'You sound like you had fun with your friends.'

'I guess.' But Ruki is grinning so it couldn't have been bad. And she's more chatty than normal. 'Which reminds me; 'kaa-san, do you want to come along some time?'

Rumiko is surprised; she's never thought about going to the Digital World, even though she knows it's possible now. It's always been her daughter's world: Ruki's, Renamon's…and her friends. Like the adults had no place in it. Like a fantasy island too far away.

But she is curious and she does want to see this place her daughter loves so much, the home of her guardian angel and best friend.

'We're going to have a busy weekend,' she says lightly. 'Which one's first?'

'Uhh…' Ruki blinks, having not thought of that. 'There's a market in the Digital World…next week?'

'Yes.' Renamon steps out of the shadows she'd been standing in all that time, and Rumiko's heart skips a little beat. She's still not used to that. 'Next Sunday.'

Rumiko has a photo shoot scheduled, but she can easily move it to Saturday. Coco will probably be happier about it; he'd been grumbling about having plans on Sunday too.

'Next Sunday it is,' Rumiko notes. 'And I'm free this weekend, so hot springs then. We can come back on Tuesday or Wednesday.'

Ruki's school is closed for the Autumn break, so they don't need to worry about that. And Rumiko's next meeting is on a Thursday, so she doesn't have to worry about that either. And Ruki's grandmother – Rumiko's mother – has no plans; they still had to ask her about the hot springs, but neither of them thought she'd mind.


	4. Fire

**A/N:** Written for the Tale in Fragments Challenge, 10 prompts List 1, prompt #04 – fire, and for the Female Character Appreciation Competition (with Ruki), both on the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges Forum (link's in my profile).

Enjoy. :D

* * *

**Picnic Day  
4\. Fire**

Their plan to visit the hot springs went ahead as planned, and Ruki couldn't even complain about the uncomfortable ride because of her excitement.

It wasn't the first time she'd been to the hot springs in the real world, though they were a rare treat. But it was the first time with Renamon, the first time since the gates have opened up again and Ruki had no sadness left to hang on to. And Renamon is a little giddy too, to find out what Ruki wants to show her.

Rumiko is excited too, because Ruki is happier, Renamon is with them and it's the makings of a perfect weekend vacation.

And it goes like that too. The mountain air is cool and Rumiko wraps her shawl a little tighter around herself as she pays the driver. Ruki has a jacket over her favourite t-shirt and is helping her grandmother. Renamon is on the other side, fur standing on end but insistent that she needs to article of clothing to keep her warm.

Ruki is looking amused, and the rest of them discover why when they hit the hot-springs. Renamon's first instinct is to yelp at the burning warmth that spreads from her toe to her ears. Ruki laughs, the sound like a chiming bell in the steam and she gestures the other in. 'No splashing though,' she warns.

Renamon grimaces at the very idea and slowly slips in.

Her body gets used to it quickly enough, and she doesn't go red like the humans. Rumiko is already fanning herself, though she is signing in contentment at the same time, and Renamon doesn't pretend to understand. It is cozy though, she confesses to herself. Not like the Digital World where everything is made out of data and can't become whatever they thought it to be.

Though she doesn't want to do this every day. Brushing her fur afterwards will be somewhat of a nightmare. But it is relaxing; it loosens her shoulders, so used to fighting and always a little tense. It teases into her fur and makes her skin curl at the warmth. It makes her ears lie down and calm.

Ruki grins at her, hair tied up in a bun instead of her usual spiked ponytail. 'What do you think?' she asked. 'Not what you imagined, right?'

'No,' Renamon agreed. 'It is a rare treat.'

Rare is right, because she can't think someone would want to do this every day. But once in a while maybe…

'It's good for the skin as well.' Rumiko slipped a little further down. 'The heat might make the skin a little red – ' She prodded her skin. ' – but it's worth it for all the cleansing and minerals we get from it.'

'Oh?' Renamon inquired politely. Ruki didn't seem interested; she had her eyes closed and was kicking about under the water. Ruki's grandmother didn't seem interested either, sitting on one of the stools in the hot spring – for those people who couldn't keep themselves afloat for long periods. Renamon thought some of the age lines were running away, becoming smoother.

Rumiko is glad for the interests and launches into an explanation that Renamon can't quite follow, lacking knowledge about the earth's minerals and the more delicate structure of their bodies. Even little things she doesn't understand, like why Juri had shrieked and slapped Kazu when he'd accidentally walked in on her changing. Like why Ruki had threatened Ryo if he even thought to peek. Why the girls always had some sort of top (even if it only covered their breasts) while the boys hung out on the beach with just their shorts.

Ruki had looked embarrassed when Renamon had asked, something amusing in itself because there were few things that could make Ruki embarrassed. But now Renamon could see a little more.

They'd accepted she was female, and maybe she was. Digimon just didn't use that classification. But they felt fine being undressed in her presence, and the steam didn't hide everything. Renamon could see the bumps in Ruki's chest, and the bigger bumps on the adults that the boys lacked.

Ruki suddenly looks up and catches her looking. She blushes hotly and sinks into the water. 'Renamon!' comes a wail soon after, partially punctuated by bubbles.

Rumiko examines her daughter as well. 'You're growing up some,' she commented, before noticing Renamon's lost expression. 'I take it Ruki hasn't explained anything about breasts to you, has she?'

The word is foreign to Renamon, but it is enough to make Ruki disappear underwater.


	5. Rage

**A/N:** Written for the Tale in Fragments Challenge, 10 prompts List 1, prompt #05 – rage, and for the Female Character Appreciation Competition (with Ruki), both on the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges Forum (link's in my profile).

Enjoy. :D

* * *

**Picnic Day  
5\. Rage**

There hadn't been time to know more delicate things before. It had only been fighting. Renamon didn't know what sort of foods Ruki liked to eat, what sort of things she liked to drink, what sort of books she liked to read. She'd done all of those things, but she'd never looked happy doing them.

She hadn't even known something as simple as why she was different from the boys. And it hadn't occurred to her to find out. Now she can though, because she has time and that's more important than the fighting they don't have to – or want to – do any more.

But Renamon finds she's learnt more from the hot springs than she bargained for. 'Ruki,' she says quietly. 'Why is it such an awkward topic for you and not your mother?'

'What is?' Ruki asks. She is inside her bedroom, behind the door. Changing into her pyjamas she claims.

'Your…' Renamon fishes around for the word. 'Womanhood.'

If Ruki goes scarlet behind the door, Renamon can't see. ''kaa-san's been _married_,' Ruki squeaks out eventually. 'How do you think babies are born?'

'From eggs?' Renamon ventures.

Ruki squeaks, then clears her throat. 'No! We're not chickens…or any other animal that's born from an egg.' Her voice goes even higher as she continues: 'A man and woman…they…umm…' She trails off, then yells: 'Ack, just ask 'kaa-san!'

Renamon blinks. 'Ruki?'

'it's just – ' Ruki coughs. 'You really don't know about humans, do you?'

It sounds as though Ruki hadn't realised before either.

'Not a lot,' Renamon confesses. 'I know you're more fragile than us, that your world isn't made entirely of data, that you have relationships called "friendship"…'

Ruki sighs. 'Well, leaving babies alone, when kids grow up they…change a little. Not just grow bigger; other things. Like…umm…' She trails off again.

'The bumps on your chest?' Renamon supplies. 'They're called –'

'Renamon!' Ruki cries, throwing open the door. 'You don't just _say_ stuff like that!' Catching herself and fighting down the heat in her cheeks, she adds: 'it's a little…private.'

Renamon accepts that; privacy she knows, and can understand. Anyone will get angry when it's invaded – but Ruki's not mad, just off balance. Not even her mother is that direct.

Then again, Rumiko understands growing up better than Ruki does. And Ruki realises that again a few days later, when she's changing in to her pyjamas before bed and sees a red stain in her underwear.

By then, Renamon has learnt a little more about puberty and isn't shocked for her life when Ruki screams for her mother. Though she is amused; humans are still beyond her, just like the detachment of the Digital World is beyond Ruki who's used to feeling everything around her. But the world is a little more integrated now, and such knowledge is unavoidable.

For a moment, she wonders how Leomon would react to such knowledge; if she is female, then Leomon is certainly male, even if he is partnered to Juri. But that question will never arise. Leomon is dead. Though Calumon stays intermittingly with Juri – though Renamon doubt the once-catalyst will understand. He cannot even grasp the concept of school.


	6. Colour

**A/N:** Written for the Tale in Fragments Challenge, 10 prompts List 1, prompt #06 – colour, and for the Female Character Appreciation Competition (with Ruki), both on the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges Forum (link's in my profile).

Enjoy. :D

* * *

**Picnic Day  
6\. Colour**

Friday was when Ruki started her first menstrual cycle, so waking up Sunday morning was more uncomfortable than she'd expected. Lucky, she was only a little nauseous, not laden in pain like she'd expected. Saturday hadn't been too bad either; she'd taken precautionary tablets

Apparently, she hasn't inherited her mother's monster. Or it hasn't gotten to that stage yet. Either way, that's good to know, because she's taking her mother to the Digital World today and she doesn't want anything to stop that.

Rumiko makes sure Ruki has spare painkillers, pads and even a spare set of underwear too. Just in case. Ruki's grandmother wasn't coming along; the journey to the Digital World wasn't one that could be made with a walking stick, though she looked like she wanted to see it. Rumiko was taking her camera as an intermediate measure; photos and short video clips weren't as good as the real thing, but they were close.

The others are going as well. Some have piggy-backed off her idea and are bringing their parents along, but everyone's going their separate way and the market was a big place. Full of colour and things that even Renamon, who'd grown up in the Digital World, has never seen before. Things that Rumiko, having never even _seen_ the Digital World, could only marvel at in amazement.

The market is full of colour and noise and life. It was nothing like the peaceful picnic they'd been having a fortnight ago, but Ruki found herself smitten nonetheless. Maybe because it is something she's chosen, come to of her own free will rather than dragged to by her mother – and maybe because her mother is enjoying it without being the one to choose their destination, swivelling on the spot and checking out all the stalls on tiptoe and picking out the more interesting ones.

Ruki has to admit her mother had good taste when she passes right past an Ogremon's stall without a second glance. He isn't worth stopping for, unless you happen to be Hirokazu, Ruki notes with a roll of her eyes in the general direction. Hirokazu and Guardramon are standing there like the idiots they are. At least Kenta has enough sense to abandon them; instead, he and MarineAngemon are talking to a Kudamon selling little rings.

Rumiko does note that one, though her first agenda is to see everything the fair has to offer before visiting specific stalls. And what it has to offer is a plenitude of colour and light and creatures she'd never in her wildest dreams imagined. All of it was beautiful, like the setting on a stage for a play or a photo shoot, and Rumiko almost wished she'd worn something more formal, like a kimono. But Digimon don't wear much in the clothes department and all the humans she can see (mostly children like Ruki, but she can see a few other adults) are in casual garb.

And the atmosphere is remarkably relaxed, better than even a crowded supermarket mall.

'Is shopping in the Digital World always like this?' she asks.

Ruki shrugs. 'Beats me,' she says. 'My first time to something like this.'

She looks at Renamon, who nods. 'It's a relatively new thing,' the digimon explains. 'We digimon were rather primitive: fighting endlessly so only the strong survived and grew and that was our only purpose in life. Now we are changing: changing towards humans and digimon working together, and becoming more organised and sustainable like the human world.'

Ruki doesn't quite understand why the fair was necessary, but Rumiko is nodding so Ruki assumes it's an adult thing. Though she has her doubts when they get to the procession and her mother lets out a girlish squeal and whips her camera out.


	7. Pencil

**A/N:** Written for the Tale in Fragments Challenge, 10 prompts List 1, prompt #07 – pencil, and for the Female Character Appreciation Competition (with Ruki), both on the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges Forum (link's in my profile).

Enjoy. :D

* * *

**Picnic Day  
7\. Pencil**

After a while, Ruki thinks she's had enough of the fair. Still, she's in no hurry to get home and her mother seems to be having fun, so it's all fine. There are some nice attractions she can revisit anyway, like the Stingmon and XV-mon doing a fighting demonstration.

Renamon appears behind her suddenly, and Ruki gives her a questioning look.

'What do you think?' Renamon asks, gesturing at the fighters.

'Interesting,' Ruki muses aloud, 'but that XV-mon is about as graceful as a baseball bat.'

She's made no effort to lower her tone, and the XV-mon hears her. 'You've got as much muscles as a pencil,' he yells back, not in a mean voice per say but goading Ruki nonetheless.

But Ruki has a lot of practise at being goaded at, so she just smirks at him. 'Do I hear a challenge?' she asks. 'But I come as a packaged deal.'

It'll be fun, she thinks, and her mother hasn't gotten a close up view of Sakuyamon yet either. Renamon doesn't say anything, but Ruki by this point knows her all too well. Renamon wouldn't have asked if she didn't mind, and no way was Ruki going to take on a digimon with her human skin.

Though Sakuyamon was probably overkill. Still, it _is_ a sparring match and not a serious fight. She can take it easy.

And she does. She's almost dancing; it's been too long since she's been Sakuyamon, since she and Renamon had been one in both body and soul. Not since the D-Reaper she thinks, and all those other times they'd been fighting for their lives, others' lives, the world…

Now they're just play-fighting, because even after she's stuck her staff outside the ring and slaps rather than kick and punch with her full strength, XV-mon is getting knocked around. Not too dramatically, because she doesn't want to crush his pride so dramatically in a public setting like this one, and she doesn't want to fight hard. It's just…fun, relaxing, except XV-mon is no match for her at all.

He takes it gracefully. He's a good sport if nothing else and Ruki is sure that if Renamon had fought in her Adult form, she'd have been given a run for her money. But they are Sakuyamon now, and even in this world anything seems possible.

She smiles. It's pleasant, feeling on top of a world that isn't crumbling beneath her. Renamon is enjoying it too – and, in the crowd, she spots her mother snapping pictures of her as well. They feel a little warm and awkward suddenly. Her mother waves. They wave shyly back, and her mother takes a few more pictures of them.

Someone else decides they want a fight: this time an Ultimate who seems to know just how strong he expects Sakuyamon to be. Of course, he's probably not taking into account the human factor, Ruki muses, but they – she and Renamon – to stay Sakuyamon a little longer and so she accepts.

She gets a few more challenges after that, and it's a wonderful way to pass the night as her mother drifts off towards other attractions and some sake, always returning for more pictures a few catcalls that make Sakuyamon blush beneath her mask. But none of the fights are terribly challenging: she's dancing, she's still dancing circles around them because she's light years beyond them after fighting the D-reaper like she had.

But then Justimon pops up from somewhere and the familiar annoyance at him leads to a much more gratifying, and tiring, fight. In one sense, it marked the end of that dance: no-one could underestimate Justimon if they'd fought alongside him, and Ruki knows that leaving her staff out of the ring is a disadvantage.

Ryo lets her take it. He's noble if nothing else, and he knows as well as her it will be a slightly unbalanced fight otherwise. He has his pride too, but moreso it is Ruki's pride. Even if she doesn't care as much anymore, she isn't going to give him an advantage to win.

And their sparring match is on a whole other level once it starts. The poor XV-mon Ruki had beaten first watched agape, watched as Sakuyamon lets loose against Justimon and Justimon returns the favour.

Neither of them are sure who's won when they both collapse, breathless, in the centre of the ring, barely holding on to their evolutions.

And they don't bother once they've crawled out of the ring. It's just a perverse sense of pride that won't allow them to devolve while still in it.


	8. Haze

**A/N:** Written for the Tale in Fragments Challenge, 10 prompts List 1, prompt #08 – haze, and for the Female Character Appreciation Competition (with Ruki), both on the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges Forum (link's in my profile).

Enjoy. :D

* * *

**Picnic Day  
8\. Haze**

It is a night fair, and somehow they manage to spend all night there. Ruki was doubtful at first, but they manage it and, by morning, they're all a little tipsy at the very least. Most of the digimon, even Guilmon and Monodromon (though, to Ruki's relief, Renamon had only a small glass and was perfectly in control of herself), had had more sake than they could really handle. The adults had joined in on the fun as well, and Rumiko's cheeks are redder than Ruki has ever seen them.

Luckily, Rumiko's had practise, having been a single mother for all these years, so Ruki isn't embarrassed beyond belief at the silliness her mother exhibits since it's nowhere near as bad as the digimon. Especially Monodromon, who won't get away from her. At least Guilmon drunk isn't much different to the Guilmon she'd first met: that same big old baby.

She laughs a little as she spots Takato chasing after him. Definitely like a big old baby, she thinks. 'Good think you're not a hopeless drunk,' she whispers to Renamon.

'I have my dignity,' the yellow fox replies with a sniff, flicking her tail at Monodromon who comes again.

Ruki sighs in annoyance at that. 'Ryo,' she calls. 'Control your digimon.'

He gives her his usual insufferable smirk. 'He likes you too much,' he replied, before wandering into the crowd with his hands in his pockets.

Ruki scowls at his back. 'Wish I'd beaten him,' she mutters.

Renamon wisely says nothing, but Rumiko can't withhold her comment. 'You two will make the most adorable couple. Ooh, I can't wait.' She clutches her camera tight.

Ruki goes bright red. 'I'm not dating him in a million years,' she snaps, a little higher than she has to. But she's thought of Ryo as a rival for too long to even consider falling in love with him – even if she could fit all his faults in one hand.

'You're saying that now, sweetheart.' And Rumiko wanders ahead, swinging her plastic bags like an excited child behind her. Ruki follows, wondering for a moment if it's really possible, then decides it's not. She and Ryo are too competitive, even if Ryo manages to hide it most of the time under his gentlemanly act. They'll probably kill each other before they marry each other, no matter what everyone says and no-one would dream of tearing that dream couple apart.

Though, she supposes, from the outside they would look like a good couple. What with the way Ryo's always teasing her and she's always falling for it – but Takato gets under her skin as well and she doesn't hear anyone saying _they_ make a cute pair. Maybe it's because everyone knows Takato's utterly devoted to Juri and that Juri feels the same.

And that's all fine and dandy. She doesn't like Takato, or Ryo, or any boy whose name she can remember at the drop of a hat, and she's hardly interested in dating.

What she is interesting in is getting back to the real world and to _bed_, because she's tired, especially after all that sparring she's done and staying up all night, and there's only so much bright colour she can take before it's all a haze. She hasn't had a drop of sake; she's too young and she's sure that motherly instinct would have had her in deep strife if she'd felt rebellious enough to try.

But she's long past that rebellious chapter of her life, she thinks. And she'll drink with her mother when she's twenty and not a day earlier. No-one's in any rush. Her mother's got other companions to drink with, even at some place like this. And it looks like she's enjoyed herself, and Ruki has to admit she's had fun too.


	9. Sun

**A/N:** Written for the Tale in Fragments Challenge, 10 prompts List 1, prompt #09 – sun, and for the Female Character Appreciation Competition (with Ruki), both on the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges Forum (link's in my profile).

Enjoy. :D

* * *

**Picnic Day  
9\. Sun**

The plan had been to sleep the day away, but Ruki finds herself waking up again before midday because the sun's too bright and it forces its way through her curtains and her eyelids. She tries to hide under her blankets, but that gets too hot too quickly, and she eventually drags herself out of bed and to the breakfast table.

Her mother is there, looking as bleary eyed as Ruki herself but still functional. She's cooking something: a rare sight Ruki finds herself getting more used to as the years go by. Before meeting Renamon, she doesn't remember _ever_ seeing her mother cook. It's always her grandmother.

But her grandmother's sitting at the table, knitting happily with a cup of steaming tea in front of her. She gestures at the empty chairs, and Ruki takes one.

'Your mother's in high spirits today.' Her grandmother looks a little tired, but peaceful as her needles clicked together. 'It's not often I get to taste my daughter's cooking.'

'I'm allowed to show off a little,' Rumiko laughs from the stove. She sounds full of spirit, like going shopping or to a photo shoot – all those things she enjoys.

A few years ago, Ruki didn't think it possible for them both to have enjoyed the same thing. She didn't think it was possible to share anything digimon-related with her mother: a mother who'd thought the game was a "boy thing" just like so many other people… And even when she won the championship and was dubbed the "Digimon Queen", people still looked down on her as a player because she was a girl.

They don't do that anymore, now that she's one of the heroes that saved the world. Which is a little silly in its own right, because by that point she didn't care about her title anymore. She'd lost Renamon – and now she's found her again and that's the most important part of Digimon, she thinks.

And Renamon's a permanent part of their family now, coming down from her silent spot on the roof and taking the chair to Ruki's right. And Rumiko continued humming some nonsense song Ruki doesn't recognise and shuffling between pans and pots and saying in between that brunch will be ready soon.

And it is, except it's more a feast than a brunch, Ruki thinks, but now that she sees it she's suddenly ravenous so it doesn't really matter. Sparring with Ryo takes up a lot of energy after all, and her mother makes delicious food when she has the time and energy to cook. Since she's always working, that's not very often, and now Ruki knows to savour those times.

Not that her grandmother_ isn't_ a good cook, but it's nice to have her mother cooking every once in a while. More often now after the whole world saving thing – and that's when, Ruki reflects, she really started appreciating her mother. Or maybe a little before that, when they first went to the Digital World to go and rescue Calumon.

It was because of the Digital World, and Renamon, that she really appreciates her life now. And she can be happy and content in it.


	10. Blanket

**A/N:** Written for the Tale in Fragments Challenge, 10 prompts List 1, prompt #10 – blanket, and for the Female Character Appreciation Competition (with Ruki), both on the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges Forum (link's in my profile).

Enjoy. :D

* * *

**Picnic Day  
10\. Blanket**

Ruki's in the Digital World again, and she can spend as much time as she likes there because no-one's waiting for her at home. Her grandmother's spending the day with some old friends of hers, and her mother has a photo-shoot. But while those things would have annoyed her before she's fine with it now, because she's got her friends to spend time with, and Renamon.

It's an all-girls day this time, since Juri managed to dissuade the boys. Ruki imagines it's because she wants to plan something without a certain someone around, and Jenrya's birthday _is_ coming up.

Ruki hasn't forgotten at all what Juri had planned for _her_ birthday. Though until Juri's own birthday comes around Ruki's going to have a hard time returning the favour. Especially since Juri's too sweet to pay back like she would Ryo or even Takato…

Though she wonders why Juri outed _all_ the boys for her little agenda.

'So they can keep Jenrya occupied,' Juri laughs, spreading the blanket out. Ruki considers, then helps. Shiuchon brings over the cutlery, one by one but no-one's in any particular rush.

'We need more girl tamers,' Juri says suddenly. And she's right; there's only the three of them compared to all those boys. 'But with Yamaki-san having a partner now, it might not be that long.' She claps her hands together in glee, though truthfully Ruki doesn't see what's so good about Yamaki having a partner digimon. Even if he had turned out to be a great help in the end, she doesn't have to particularly _like_ him. 'Maybe I should have invited Reika-san and Megumi-san too.'

Ruki thinks that would be awkward, especially to a pre-teen guy's birthday party planning session. 'We're enough,' she says. 'But if we need more people, surely all those boys aren't necessary to babysit Jenrya.'

'True,' Juri muses, 'but it's nice to just be us girls for a bit. Well, girls and partner digimon,' she amends. 'And Calumon.'

'Are you sure Calumon can keep a secret?' Though Ruki's not too fussed if Calumon can't. Takato can't keep a secret, and she's sure she'll find more people and digimon incapable too. She's not too big on secret parties anyway. That's Juri's forte. She's just here to keep things reasonable.

Though she wonders briefly who filled in that role when it came to planning _her_ birthday party. Jenrya probably; she couldn't imagine anyone else actually being _reasonable_. Especially not Shiuchon whose wonderful idea is to dress Jenrya up as some female model on TV…though it's probably a good thing she's graduated from "Pwincess Pwetty-pants."

But Shiuchon's choking on her own laughter saying that, and Ruki finds herself thinking about how ridiculous an image makes and she starts laughing too. So's Juri, and for a moment the three girls are simply rolling on the blanket and laughing. Never mind how different they are: that picture was just so silly they could all react the same, share the same.

And Ruki enjoys every bit of it now, because it's not a waste of time at all but something that brings her closer to everyone.


End file.
